


Let's not ruin the fun

by lullabyforpi



Series: Not if I kill you first [1]
Category: DC Comics, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Mr & Mrs Smith AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabyforpi/pseuds/lullabyforpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr & Mrs Smith AU where Jason and Roy are a married couple who work as spies for two different organisations and both their mission is to kill the other but they can't/don't want to due to their feelings towards each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's not ruin the fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zicrotch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicrotch/gifts), [gothamsoutlaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamsoutlaws/gifts).



> I have no idea what happened, my friends - Barbs and Ollie - just threw this plot into my lap and decided I was fit to write so I'm writing it.  
> Please, keep in mind English is not my first language and the fic is unbeta'd. I hope regardless possible grammar mistakes, you can still enjoy!  
> I'm probably not gonna write the stories in order, just small moments of them. Flashbacks might happen between the works, for exampe - I'm not sure of anything. Note that ratings might get higher in a few chapters and suggestions are always welcome, too!

"You're done, Jason.", Roy said, a grin on his face, his breathing escaping his mouth loudly, a gun pointing to a dark haired man with grey eyes, lying on the floor that once was a kitchen. 

"Am I?", asks Jason, surrounded by remains of walls, plates, bowls, knifes, forks - all possible kitchen items - and a lot of dust. Sometime during their previous fight, one of them shot the pipe sink, and now water was flooding around the floor, making Jason's clothes wet - all thanks to his husband.

His husband, who was now pointing a gun to him with a sadistic smile.

"Am I?", Jason repeated, smiling, lifting his upper body and leaning on his elbows.

"Come on, honey. We're married for a while now. No need to pretend you're not practically dead."

Jason chuckled, " _Pratically_  does not equal to actual dead.", he winked to his husband. " _Honey_."

"Jason, Jason... You're always so focused on those small details...", Roy unlocked his gun, "You can never see the big picture. And this is why I'm so sadly am becoming a widower."  


When Roy was about to pull the trigger Jason quickly kicked the man's leg - causing him to not only lose his balance and drop the gun, but also slip on the flooded floor and fall, his back and head hitting the floor.

In obvious pain, Roy was calling his husband all the worst names he could think while Jason grabbed Roy's gun slowly, "Oh, I love you too, darling.", Jason smiled to himself, since Roy had his eyes closed. "You know...", Jason said, still on the floor, next to the man that was about to kill him like it wasn't a big deal, "You not being able to see the details is the reason _you_  are going to fail your mission."

"Blow me", Roy groaned, looking at Jason angrily. 

"I'd love to", Jason winked, making Roy roll his eyes, "but not now. I mean, you know how it is - business always comes first. And I still have to kill my husband.", Jason patted Roy's leg, "But killing you now would ruin all the fun, don't you think?", he asked, using Roy's leg as a support to get up, making the other man to groan in pain. Jason looked at him, and as he didn't get any response, he shrugged. "I knew you'd agree. If you don't mind, though, I'm keeping this lovely gift.", we waved his hand holding Roy's gun and left the kitchen.

Cautiously, Roy heard Jason's step leaving the house in a calming, almost comforting way. And for some reason, Roy was still alive.

Still on the floor, he breathed deeply, uncomfortable and in pain but not moving an inch, too busy wondering why Jason didn't simply killed him.

 

Jason and Roy were both secret spies from different organisations but with almost the same objectives, which would technically make them enemies - if they knew about each other's jobs. They were also married - which was also a mission for both of them. Roy's next mission was to kill Jason. Jason's, to kill Roy.

For the past two days, they were like cat and dog - trying to kill the other first. Now Roy couldn't stop wondering - a few minutes ago, he _was_ about to kill Jason, if he didn't let himself to talk with his target and get distracted. Jason had the perfect opportunity to kill _him_ , to end the mission and get rid of him for good. So why didn't he?

 

And, most importantly, how Roy also knew Jason wasn't going to kill him, so sure that he didn't fight back when Jason put him down?


End file.
